Lilly's mom and
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: This is NOT for kids!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

* * *

 **Lilly's mom and...**

 **Oliver Oken is now 21 years old. Lilly and himself broke up nearly 2 years ago and since then, he's not had any sex.**

"Ah, damn!" says Oliver in slight anger as he walk past the former Truscott-house that's been empty since Lilly moved in with the Stewarts and Lilly's move moved to Atlanta.

"It wasn't yesterday I saw you, Oliver." says a female voice.

"Mrs Truscott..." says Oliver as he turns his head and sees Lilly's mom.

"Last time we met was when you had Thanksgiving-dinner with me and Lillian in Atlanta." says Heather.

"I remember. Sorry for breaking up with your daughter, Mrs Trsucott. Lilly and I weren't meant to be." says Oliver.

"That's fine and please, call me Heather, okay? Mrs Truscott sounds way too formal for my personal taste." says Heather.

"Alright, as you wish, Mrs Trus...uh, I mean, Heather. What brings you back to Malibu? Lilly and Miley are in Italy right now for Miley's new tour." says Oliver.

"Just here to grab a few things from my old house." says Heather.

"Okay. Have you found a new man?" says Oliver.

"No, but I work so much that I find it hard to make time for dating." says Heather.

"Too bad huh?" says Oliver.

"Yeah." says Heather. "It's been a long time since I felt a man's hands on my body. You know what it's like to be alone. I assume you've not had any action either since you ended things with Lilly."

"That's true. I've not found a new girlfriend after Lilly and I broke up." says Oliver.

"I must say that you've grown into a man, Oliver. When you had dinner with me and Lilly nearly 3 years ago, you were, in my eyes, still the little boy who has been best friends with Lilly since kindergarten." says Heather. "Oh, damn! How rude of me...come in, have some coffee with me. Unless you are busy, of course."

"I'm not busy. My brother and my parents are in Florida and like I said, Miley and Lilly are in Italy so I've got more or less nothing to do." says Oliver. "Some coffee would be nice.

Oliver follow Heather into the house.

He's been there before of course, but things look a lot different from last time. Most of the furniture is not the same and the walls have been painted in a new color.

"I understand that Miley is still a singer, but under her real name now." says Heather.

"True. Hannah Montana is a thing of the past. She only perform as herself these days." says Oliver.

"And that's working out fine for her, right?" says Heather.

"You could say that, yes. Her first album as Miley didn't do as well as any of her Hannah albums, but it wasn't a total fail either." says Oliver.

"Okay." says Heather.

"Yeah." says Oliver.

"Have a seat, make yourself comfortable." says Heather with a smile as she gesture towards the couch in the living room.

"Thanks, Heather." says Oliver.

"You're welcome, Oliver." says Heather.

15 minutes later, Heather place coffee and sandwiches on the table.

"Oliver, do you regret that you ended your romantic relationship with Lilly?" says Heather.

"Honestly...no. Lillian and me are better as friends than we ever were as a couple." says Oliver.

"That makes sense." says Heather.

"There are things I miss about having a girlfriend though. As a single guy I don't get any sex." says Oliver.

"I know how you feel. I haven't had sex in a long time either." says Heather.

"Yeah." says Oliver.

"Maybe we can help each other out." says Heather.

"What do you mean?" says Oliver confused.

"I'm sure you know more than well what I want." says Heather with a sexy smile.

"No. I've no idea." says Oliver.

"Here's a clue...tell me, do you think I'm attractive?" says Heather.

"Yes, you are attractive. Are you trying to...seduce me?" says Oliver.

"Yes. I'm trying to seduce you, Oliver Oken. Please make love to me." says Heather.

"I'm not sure that's a good thing." says Oliver.

"Don't worry. Lilly will never find out. Please have sex with me, Oliver. It's okay. Trust me." says Heather.

"Okay." says Oliver. "Let's have sex."

"I'm glad you'll do it with me." says Heather. "This will be good for both of us."

"I hope so." says Oliver. "Just so you know, I'm not very experienced. Lilly is the only woman I've had sex with."

"Not a problem. I think you might have natural talent." says Heather as she takes off her top and her tights.

"Okay. Thanks." says Oliver as he unzip his jeans so his 9 inch long cock can pop out.

"Oh, nice cock." says Heather.

Heather pull off her panties, but keep her push-up bra on.

Oliver gently push his cock into Heather's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans Heather. "That feels very nice."

"Yeah! Your pussy is so wet and warm." says Oliver.

"And your cock is firm and stiff, Oliver." moans Heather.

Oliver starts to fuck faster.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Heather.

"You're much better than Lilly. Her pussy was never as wet and soft as yours." says Oliver. "Heather, you're very sexy."

"Thanks, Oliver!" moans Heather.

45 minutes later.

"Ahhh, yeah!" says Oliver as he cum inside Heather's pussy.

"Mmmm, so sexy!" moans Heather with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

"Sorry that I came in you." says Oliver.

"It's okay. I wanted you to cum in me, Oliver. I'm fixed. I can't have any more kids." says Heather.

"Oh, nice. It felt good to cum in you, Heather. It was sexy." says Oliver.

"Thanks. I think it was sexy as well. I really do." says Heather. "I'm glad I got to do it with you today. You've got a strong cock. I bet that's one of the reasons Lilly dated you, Oliver."

 **The End.**


End file.
